Fred Weasley dans le monde des moldus
by MariaPan7
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Fred et George ratent leur examen d'études des moldus. Ils ont besoin de rester dans le monde moldu afin qu'ils puissent passer leurs ASPIC, donc que ce passe-t-il quand Hermione Granger demande à Fred de rester chez elle pendant un mois ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, c'est ma toute première fanfiction, enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment la mienne...

Je ne fais que traduire. Le titre original de la fanfiction est : _**Fred Weasley in the world of muggles**_ de _**SophieSolemnlySwears**_ !

D'ailleurs, je la remercie énormément de m'avoir laissé la traduire.

J'espère que vous allez aimer (et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire n'est pas à moi (elle appartient à SophieSolemnlySwears comme je l'ai déjà dit en haut), les personnages sont à JK Rowling !

* * *

**Ces moldus sont vraiment magiques n'est pas, Hermione ?**

"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! FABIAN GEORGE Weasley! DESCENDEZ DANS LA CUISINE TOUT DE SUITE!"

La voix de Molly Weasley résonna dans tout le Terrier, faisant plusieurs habitants quitter le confort de leur lit avec curiosité. Un des habitants se nommait Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard et meilleure amie du célèbre Harry Celui-Qui-A-Survécu Potter. Hermione était arrivée chez les Weasley depuis quelques jours maintenant, vu que les vacances de noël étaient prolongé de 2 semaines, Hermione et Harry ont été autorisés à rester avec Ron et sa famille pour un mois entier.

Hermione adorait le terrier. L'ambiance était toujours joyeuse à l'opposé de la maison de ses parents. Elle aimait sa mère et son père avec tout son cœur, mais rester avec les Weasley était la meilleure partie des vacances.

Hermione venait d'atteindre la cuisine où Mrs Weasley lisait attentivement deux lettres . Ginny, Harry et Ron qui étaient eux aussi, descendus, se regardèrent curieusement les uns les autres. Les yeux de Molly n'avaient pas quitté le parchemin et ses joues étaient rouges de colère.

«Maman? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Ginny lentement, comme si elle s'attendait à une explosion.

«Tes deux frères ! Lit ces lettres ! Regardez-les! Oh ces jumeaux! Attendez jusqu'à ce que je mettes mes mains sur eux!" Mme Weasley grogna et donna les lettres à Ginny et Hermione.

Hermione ouvra la lettre lentement et commença à lire doucement :

_Cher, M. et Mme Weasley_

_Nous sommes désolés de vous informer que votre fils, Frédéric Weasley à raté plusieurs fois dans l'année le cours d'études des Moldus. Comme cela est la dernière année de Fred à Poudlard, nous pensons que l'échec de ce cours pourrait affecter gravement son avenir. La plupart des emplois dans le monde des sorciers exigent 5 ASPIC au niveau «dépasse les attentes» ou au-dessus et sans son cours d'études moldu Fred ne dispose que des 4 options ASPIC ._

_Après avoir parlé à plusieurs enseignants, nous croyons que Fred devrait utiliser son temps de vacances loin de Poudlard, pour s'aventurer dans le monde moldu et apprendre leurs coutumes. Fred bénéficierait grandement de la chance de voir le monde moldu réel et y séjourner pendant les vacances. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous pourriez organiser des vacances dans le monde moldu afin que Fred puisse avoir ses 5 ASPIC._

_Nous avons décidé que, si Fred le souhaite, il peut utiliser le congé prolongé de Noël pour étudier et il peut alors repasser son dernier test au cours de la première semaine de la rentrée à Poudlard._

_Nous espérons que vous comprendrez l'importance de cette lettre et nous espérons que vous pouvez trier un arrangement pour Fred._

_Cordialement,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_Directrice de l'école Poudlard de Sorcellerie._

La bouche d'Hermione s'ouvrait de plus en plus pendant qu'elle lisait la lettre. C'était grave. Si Fred voulait une chance de trouver un emploi après l'école, il avait besoin de passer l'examen d'études des moldus. La pensée de Fred dans le monde moldu faisait frissonner Hermione. Ce n'est pas que Fred était stupide ou négligent mais il était tellement malicieux. Et tout sorcier malicieux dans le monde moldu était un désastre ", surtout si votre sorcier malicieux est Fred Weasley-roi des farces. pensait Hermione.

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par deux craquements sonores qui se furent entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit deux têtes rouges identiques souriant légèrement . Leur sourire disparu rapidement quand ils remarquèrent la colère dans les yeux des leur mères .

"Oui maman, tu nous a appelé ?" répondit George avec insolence.

«Comment osez-vous être si insolents ? vous êtes en grave danger!"

Mme Weasley arracha les lettres des mains de Ginny et Hermione et les mit de nouveau entre les mains de Fred et George. Ils parcoururent les lettres des yeux, ayant toutes les informations, Fred fut le premier à se remettre de son choc.

"QUOI? Nous ne pouvons pas vivre dans le monde moldu pendant un mois! Nous mourrions! Nous pourrions prendre feu à cause l' elkercikty et nous pourrions être attaqués par leurs supporteurs fous de futbool!" dit Fred en jetant ses bras en l'air.

Hermione essayait de son mieux de ne pas rire. C'était incroyablement clair que Fred et George n'avaient pas été à l'écoute dans les études moldus car s'ils l'avaient été, ils sauraient que les fans de football ivres étaient le cadet de leurs soucis.

«Vous irez dans le monde moldu et c'est définitif. Si vous n'obtenez pas cet ASPIC ça sera impossible que vous travailliez dans le ministère de la Magie ou tout autre emploi ! Je peux vous assurer que mes deux fils ne me décevront pas. " Mme Weasley s'était calmé un peu, mais l'irritation était encore claire dans sa voix.

"Nous ne voulons pas d'un emploi au ministère! Nous ouvrirons notre propre boutique de farce et vous savez que nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aspics stupides pour le faire! Nous n'irons pas dans le monde moldu !"

Fred était maintenant au point d'ébullition. Il s'en fichait de rester avec les moldus et il s'en fichait aussi de savoir combien de ASPIC il a obtenu, mais il ne s'en fichait pas de la déception de sa mère envers ses rêves. Il aimait vraiment sa mère, mais elle ne comprenait pas la nécessité de créer des farces et causer des ravages de rires, mais Fred, lui, il comprenait. Elle voulait qu'il soit comme Percy ou qu'il ait un bon travail.

"Vous et George séjournerez dans le monde moldu et c'est définitif. Si jamais un de vous me désobéis vous ne serez pas autorisés à ouvrir votre magasin de farces et je vais personnellement m'assurer de cela."

Fred qui avait perdu espoir après ce commentaire, décida de se tenir a carreaux . Il hocha la tête pendant que sa mère continuait de parler.

«J'ai déjà demandé à une famille agréable qui vit dans le village local s'ils pourraient vous héberger chez eux pendant un mois. Mais maintenant que j'y pense , je ne pense pas que vous devriez rester ensemble. Je vais devoir vous séparer. George, tu peux aller chez les Montague. Ils t'enseigneront tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur les moldus et nous devons trouver une autre famille moldue ou magique qui vit dans le monde moldu pour héberger Fred. "

Fred regarda sa mère avec les yeux écarquillés tandis que George commença à crier. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce que George disait, mais ça sonnait comme «ne va pas» ou «ne pas laisser Fred» , avant qu'il ait fini, Fred était à peu près sûr qu'il avait entendu "Saletés de moldus et saletés d'études ! Qui par Merlin s'intéresse à ça ?" Fred se mit à rire légèrement à la dernière remarque tandis que sa mère avait frappé la tête de George pour son «langage épouvantable».

"Eh bien, c'est tout simplement génial pour George. Il obtient une belle famille qui vit à 5 minutes d'ici et moi j'irais dans une famille que nous connaissons même pas ! Les Montagues sont nos amis depuis des années et n'oublions pas qu'ils ont une fille super sexy !" Fred soupira.

Mme Weasley grimaça de nouveau à son commentaire, mais garda son calme . Elle regarda les jumeaux avec un regard sévère et se remit à parler.

«Donc c'est réglé avec la famille Montague mais nous avons encore besoin de trouver un endroit pour Fred. Nous pourrions voir si il y a un hôtel à Londres, mais tu auras alors besoin d'un enseignant. Nous ne connaissons pas d'autres familles dans le monde moldu. Tu peux toujours aller chez les... non ils ont déménagé. Ou tu peux rester à ... non ça ne marchera pas. Qu'en est-il ... "

Mme Weasley avait été interrompue par la voix calme d'Hermione. Elle avait évidemment oublié que Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient encore dans la pièce car elle sursauta légèrement quand Hermione se mit à parler.

"Mme Weasley, je pense que vous connaissez une autre famille moldue et ils ont quelqu'un qui serait heureux d'être l'enseignant de Fred. Je vais devoir vérifier avec eux en premier, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont dire oui."

Hermione sourit à Fred qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il semblait se rendre compte que son expression était préoccupante et il lui sourit doucement .

"Oh Hermione c'est magnifique ! Qui sont-ils?" demanda Mme Weasley avec enthousiasme.

"Eh bien ... euh., Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas ma mère et mon père si Fred restait à la maison pendant un mois. Je pourrais lui apprendre tout sur les moldus vu que je suis née-moldue, après tout. Et ce serait ma façon de pouvoir enfin de vous rembourser pour tout votre hospitalité au fil des ans. C'est seulement si tu es d'accord Fred, je sais que nous n'avons pas vraiment été proche, mais ça pourrait être amusant. "

Hermione rougit un peu et Fred commença à rire à cause de son embarras. Il sourit à sa mère rayonnante et se tourna vers Hermione.

«Merci Hermione. Ce serait formidable, au moins, je te connais et je suis sûr que ta maman est si belle que toi." Fred lui fit un clin d'oeil et regarda Hermione rougir.

"Hermione, c'est absolument génial. Je te remercie ma chérie. J'ai demandé à Mme Montague si Fred et George peuvent aller demain avec leur affaires là-bas, mais je suppose que j'ai besoin de lui dire qu'on a changé d'avis. Hermione amour, est votre maison connecté au réseau de cheminette? "

Hermione sourit et hocha la tête poliment.

«Est ce que tu es d'accord pour que vous alliez demain matin ? Tu peux envoyer à votre mère un hibou maintenant, si vous voulez une réponse bientôt. Je te remercie tellement, tu es vraiment une fille adorable." Mme Weasley embrassa Hermione jusqu'au point de l'étouffer tandis que les autres rigolaient.

"Merci Mme Weasley. Je vais leur envoyer un hibou maintenant pour leur dire, demain semble parfait. Je ferais mieux d'aller faire ma valise maintenant." Dit elle en allant jusqu'à la chambre de Ginny.

Harry et Ron avaient tourné à gauche sur le palier du premier étage et avait dit bonne nuit aux filles avant d'aller au lit. Tous les deux étaient un peu déçu que Hermione parte , mais ils allaient la voir à Poudlard de toute façon, alors ils lui avaient donné la bénédiction et lui dirent de s'amuser, mais pas trop sans eux.

Elle avait écrit une lettre à ses parents expliquant la situation et qu'ils avaient répondu presque instantanément en disant que ce serait super de pouvoir enfin rencontrer l'un des amis sorciers d'Hermione. «_Merci Merlin J'ai des parents organisés, maintenant je peux commencer officiellement a faire ma valise._

Même si elle est restée au terrier que pendant quelques jours, elle avait déballé sa valise complètement, ce qui signifie qu'elle doit maintenant tout remballer . Ce fut l'un des moments où Hermione était heureuse d'être une sorcière et qu'elle pouvait enfin faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Elle alluma sa baguette et l'ensemble de ses affaires se rangèrent soigneusement dans son coffre. Elle sourit et ferma le couvercle pour trouver une Ginny souriante qui la regarda avec un air de moquerie.

"Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu es très stupide Hermione."

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda Ginny.

"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"

«Pauvre, pauvre Mione. Tu as juste invité un des deux plus grands farceurs de Poudlard à vivre avec toi pendant un mois. Juste toi, Fred et tes parents. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit au fil des ans, tes parents ne sont pas vraiment à la maison la plupart du temps. Cela signifie juste un mois entier entre toi et Fred. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde Mione. J'espère que tu ne deviendras pas folle avant la rentrée. " Ginny gloussa légèrement.

Hermione réalisa enfin dans quoi elle s'était embarqué. Elle a accepté d'être le jouet de Fred Weasley pendant un mois.

_«Oh merde»._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ! Alors, voici le deuxième chapitre.

J'était censé le poster samedi dernier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je suis désolée.

Je vous rappelle encore une fois que je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction (le titre original est : _**Fred Weasley in the world of muggles**_ et c'est écrit par _**SophieSolemnlySwears**_)

Je vous remercie pour les quelques reviews !

J'espère que vous allez aimer (et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe)

Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : Les personnages sont à J.K Rowling ! **

* * *

**La maison des Granger**

Hermione était vraiment terrifiée quand elle s'endormit cette nuit là.

_«Mais à quoi pensais-tu ? Fred Weasley ? Hermione, tu es folle? Comment diable as-tu l'intention de rester pendant un mois entier avec le roi des farces ? __»_

Ces pensées ont nagé autour de la tête d'Hermione durant toute la nuit. Elle avait à peine dormi et quand le matin était enfin arrivé, elle n'était pas très en forme. Elle regarda son réveil (elle a toujours apporté quelques objets moldus avec elle) et constata qu'il n'était que de 7 heures du matin. Elle avait environ 3 heures à sa disposition jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte le terrier.

Sa crainte précédente de rester avec Fred avait été remplacé par les nerfs. Elle avait finalement compris qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'être piégée par Fred, mais elle avait juste peur d'être avec lui.

Elle connaissait Fred depuis 5 ans maintenant et elle a pratiquement vécu avec lui pendant 5 ans aussi. Elle était dans la même maison que lui à l'école et elle est restée chez lui pendant toutes les vacances. Pourtant, en ce moment même, Hermione se demanda si elle avait déjà parlé avec Fred . Bien sûr, elle lui parlait beaucoup, mais il était toujours avec George et elle était toujours avec Ginny.

Fred était une personne extraordinaire, tout le monde savait cela, même Hermione. Il pouvait faire rire n'importe qui et il était toujours gentil avec les autres. Fred et George apportait toujours un peu de joie même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Et.. faut dire qu'il ne sont pas mauvais à regarder. Hermione se figea lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. _«Je n'ai jamais regardé les jumeaux comme ça. Je veux dire... ils sont beaux, mais ... c'est faux. Ils sont comme des frères pour moi... »_

Hermione secoua la tête. _«Il faut que j'arrête . Ce mois-ci va être assez dur. N'empire pas les choses...»_

Elle se dirigea vers sa malle qu'elle avait bouclé hier soir et en sortit une paire de skinny jeans et un haut d'un violet pourpre. Elle coiffa ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avec quelques mèches ondulées encadrant son visage, puis mit une toute petite trace de mascara avant de descendre les escaliers avec sa lourde valise à la main.

"Hermione chérie, que fais tu donc ? Tu es une sorcière ou non? Laissez moi t'aider "

Mme. Weasley se précipita vers la valise d'Hermione qui ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de ce qui était en train de se passer. D'un coup de baguette, Mme. Weasley lévita la valise et la plaça en face de la cheminée.

"Merci Mme Weasley." Répondit Hermione timidement alors qu'elle s'était assise à la table.

"Merlin Mione! Je sais que c'est déprimant de voir qu'on t'ai donné le jumeau le moins attirant , mais ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir se suicider en se jetant dans les escaliers." George se mit à rire puis il s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

«Je sais... Tu sais que j'y ai pensé, plusieurs fois.. Mais je me suis rendu compte que si je me jetait dans les escaliers, personne ne pourra affirmer que tu es le jumeau le plus attirant, hein George ? Hermione rit légèrement et a fit un clin d'oeil en direction de Fred.

George semblait être agréablement surpris par la plaisanterie d'Hermione et rit de bon cœur. Mais Fred regarda son jumeau avec un sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

"Tu sais Mione, je pensais que tu étais bien plus intelligente . Évidemment, tu me déçois en pensant que George est le jumeau le plus attirant, mais tu sais quoi ? Eh bien, j'ai un mois pour prouver que je suis le plus attirant des deux et à la fin de celui-ci tu seras même plus capable de regarder George normalement, tu seras complètement dégoûtée par lui. Crois moi. " Fred fit un clin d'oeil à Hermione qui était en train de rire très fort. George, qui s'était retourné vers son frère lui chuchota un petit "touché frère, touché."

Il était bientôt 10 heures et Molly était en train de débarrasser la table. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient descendus pour dire au revoir à Fred et Hermione avant leur départ. Tout le monde était maintenant debout autour de la cheminée sur le point de leur dire au revoir quand George s'avança vers Fred.

«Cher Fred ne me quitte pas! Je vais périr sans pouvoir entendre chaque jour tes blagues! Que vais-je faire sans toi ? Oh, attends, je sais ! Me blottir contre Lucy Montague, la fille trop sexy de M. et Mme. Montague ? Ouais, ça semble un bon plan " George fit un clin d'œil à Fred qui répondit avec un rire bruyant. Ils avancèrent tous les deux et s'enlacèrent rapidement

Fred savait que George était en train de lui dire qu'il allait lui manquer, mais il faisait ça à sa manière habituelle, George n'aimait pas du tout dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur devant les autres alors il faisait ça sous forme de blague ce dont Fred avait parfaitement bien compris. Il détestait les adieux, surtout quand il quittait son jumeau qu'il n'avait jamais quitté plus d'une semaine.

Ginny embrassa Hermione une fois de plus avant qu'Hermione dise qu'il était temps d'y aller sinon ils ne trouverons plus ses parents à la maison quand ils arriverons. Fred prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée. Hermione et lui se tenaient dans les flammes vertes avec leurs bagages quand Hermione cria "14 Route Carlen."

Hermione avait l'impression qu'un crochet la tirait par le nombril et qu'il la faisait tourner sur elle même, soudain, elle ne senti plus rien. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et sortit la première de la cheminée . Fred la suivit avec les bagages et s'arrêta près d'Hermione. Ils étaient maintenant dans le salon, les murs étaient d'un bleu pâle et le canapé qui était d'un bleu plus foncé faisait face à la cheminée d'où ils venaient de sortir. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, une fenêtre géante donnait sur la rue. Une chaise, qui était couverte de plusieurs coussins, était également à côté de la fenêtre . Fred se retourna et regarda de l'autre côté de la pièce et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Le mur entier était une bibliothèque où se trouvait des centaines de livres épais.

_Typiquement Hermione.»_ Pensa Fred.

Hermione sortit du salon et Fred devina qu'elle allait dans la cuisine qui se trouvait à côté, comme elle ne lui avait pas encore fait le tour de la maison, il ne la suivi pas. Hermione revint avec un sourire sur son visage et un papier à la main. Elle regarda Fred et lu la lettre à voix haute.

_Cher Mione et Fred,_

_Nous sommes désolés de ne pas pouvoir vous accueillir à la maison mais on a du partir au travail plus tôt. Bienvenu chez nous Fred._

_Bisous de la part de maman et papa._

_PS - Nous avons une réunion importante ce soir alors nous ne pensons pas rentrer avant minuit. Amusez vous bien !_

Hermione sourit à Fred et se dirigea vers sa valise.

«Ta maison est très belle Hermione. C'est tellement toi..." Fred pencha la tête vers la bibliothèque et Hermione eut un petit rire.

«C'est gentil, merci.. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ici. Soit je suis à l'école soit au Terrier, mais quand je suis ici, je me sent bien. Oh et, vu mes parents ne sont pas à la maison aujourd'hui, je peux peut être t'enseigner quelques trucs sur les moldus à la maison et peut être que demain on pourrait sortir dehors. Qu'est ce que t'en penses? "

"Ouais ça sonne bien, je suis d'accord. Écoute Mione, je suis vraiment reconnaissant que tu me laisse rester avec toi. Merci, je sais que ce n'était probablement pas la façon dont tu avais envisager de passer tes vacances mais je te promets que je ne ferai rien de stupide. " Fred sourit gentiment et Hermione rougit.

_«Elle est si mignonne quand elle rougit. Je dois la faire rougir plus souvent alors.__»_ Pensa Fred. Il regarda Hermione une fois de plus avant de lancer un sort de lévitation aux deux valises.

"Umm Hermione. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je suis censé ces valises,alors que dirais-tu de me faire visiter le grand manoir des Granger ?" plaisanta Fred.

Hermione arrêta de sourire et commença à courir afin de monter les escaliers. Elle se retourna et vit Fred monter les escaliers derrière elle en lévitant les valises. Il sourit et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Rougissant à nouveau pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Hermione répondit :

"Umm bien sûr. Ce n'est pas si énorme, comme le terrier mais j'espère que tu vas aimer."

"Hermione, bien sûr que je vais bien aimer. C'est ta maison, après tout."

Hermione se retourna et continua à monter les escaliers, elle sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

_«Merde, moi et mes réactions girly, faudrait que j'arrête de rougir pour tout et n'importe quoi !__»_ pensa-t-elle.

* * *

Alors, Vous en pensez quoi ?

Je sais que c'est un peu court.. Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	3. Chapter 3

****Bonsoir !

Je suis désolée, je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps. J'ai eu un problème d'ordi et j'avais perdu tous mes fichiers.

Mon beau-frère a réussi donc à le réparer aujourd'hui, donc j'ai vite corrigé quelques fautes et mit le chapitre en ligne.

Je pensait que vous vouliez le lire avant la fin du monde ?

Si je suis toujours vivante d'ici samedi, j'essayerai de mettre le chapitre 4 en ligne.

Bonne lecture.

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire n'est pas à moi (elle appartient à SophieSolemnlySwears ), les personnages sont à JK Rowling !

* * *

**Chapitre ****3 -**

Hermione arriva aux sommet des escaliers et regarda Fred, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle. Des qu'il arriva à son tour au sommet des escaliers il mit leur valise sur le sol et se redressa. Fred leva les yeux et observa la vue. Le couloir était très long et large avec 2 portes blanches de chaque côté. Les murs étaient d'un vert pâle et allait bien avec la couleur des portes. Hermione le conduisit jusqu'à la première salle à gauche.

"Il s'agit de la bibliothèque et du bureau, nous utilisons cette salle pour le travail et tout ça, mais moi je viens ici pour me détendre. Dit Hermione alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

La chambre était immense. Il y avait plusieurs rangées d'étagères et une énorme bibliothèque qui allait du plafond au plancher. Sur le côté droit de la salle il y avait un bureau qui se trouvait en face d'une grande cheminée à l'ancienne. Fred devina qu' Hermione avait du utiliser la magie pour agrandir la maison et les chambres afin qu'elle puisse avoir la bibliothèque de Poudlard chez elle. Il sourit à l'idée de voir une Hermione recroquevillé sur la chaise molle qui était cachée derrière le bureau._ Elle est vraiment adorable._ pensa Fred.

«Ce n'est vraiment pas super, mais c'est probablement ma pièce préférée dans toute la maison. Allez, maintenant passons à la salle de bain."

Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque et allèrent ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait juste à côté . La salle de bain était complètement blanche et brillait de propreté. C'était clair que Hermione avait hérité la propreté de ses parents. Une grande douche était dans le coin et une baignoire d'angle était à la droite de celui-ci. Le lavabo était du même côté que la face de la cabine de douche et des WC. Les seules couleurs dans la salle de bain à part le blanc étaient les bouteilles multicolores qui se trouvaient sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il devait y avoir environ 50 bouteilles de toutes les couleurs. Les bouteilles étaient toutes de la même taille et étaient séparées en 2 rangées. La salle de bain était vraiment magnifique.

"Ok, donc comme tu as très bien compris, c'est la salle de bain. Ma mère et mon père ont une salle de bains pour eux seuls et je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir partager cette salle de bain avec moi. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave."

"Hermione, c'est super! ... Euh je veux dire, c'est une des plus belles salles de bain que j'aie jamais vu et je peux t'assurer que ça ne me dérangera pas de la partager."

Hermione rit et Fred résista à l'envie de se taper le front. "Merlin ! Je suis vraiment pas doué. Je dois vraiment penser à ce que je dis avant de le crier à voix haute. "

Fred se racla la gorge et frappa dans ses mains.

«Alors, quelle est la prochaine pièce qu'on va visiter dans le Grand Tour, Hermione ?

"Eh bien, je suppose que c'est ta chambre. C'est juste ici."

Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir jusqu'à arriver à une autre porte blanche qui se trouvait sur la gauche, juste en face de la bibliothèque, Hermione avança et ouvrit la porte. La chambre n'était pas aussi grande que la bibliothèque, un lit double était au milieu de la chambre et il avait été décorée avec des coussins et couvertures bleus foncés. Une petite armoire blanche à tiroirs et deux tables de chevet étaient également présents dans la salle. Une petite porte était sur le côté droit de la chambre et Fred devina qu'il s'agissait du dressing. La chambre était très chaleureuse et accueillante, c'était presque comme le terrier mais pas aussi chaotique et bruyant. Fred sourit à la pensée du terrier, puis fronça les sourcils quand il pensa à George et qu'ils ne seraient pas ensemble pendant un mois. «_Un mois._ _31 jours_ _sans George, mon jumeaux. Comment vais-je survivre sans lui?_

Hermione remarqua le froncement de sourcils sur son visage et fit directement le rapprochement avec la chambre.

"Si tu ne l'aime pas, tu peux toujours la modifier. Mes parents ne sont pas contre l'idée de faire de la magie dans la maison, je suis sûr qu'ils ne m'en voudront pas si tu veux décorer ta chambre comme au terrier. Je suis désolé, c'est pas vraiment ton style, mais si nous changeons les couleurs des murs et des meubles je pense que ça..."

Hermione fût interrompue par Fred qui rigolait et qui mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione afin qu'elle arrête de parler.

»Hermione, calme toi. La chambre est parfaite. Peu importe si ça ressemble pas au terrier, je me sent comme si c'était chez moi . C'est pourquoi je fronçait les sourcils en fait, je pensais juste à George. Je n'ai pas été loin de lui pendant plus d'une semaine, ce sera différent, tu sais? Oh mon dieu Mione, j'ai presque 18 ans et je me plaint que je ne suis pas avec mon frère! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne me laisse jamais dire cela de nouveau. "

Hermione rigola et dit :

"Par Merlin, Fred je te pensait plus mature que ça. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais dire quelque chose du genre, promis." Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil et traversa le hall . Il ri et la suivit jusqu'à la dernière porte dans le couloir.

«Le dernier arrêt de la tournée. Ma chambre à coucher."

Elle ouvrit la porte et Fred sourit de la même façon dont il l'avait fait quand ils était montés à l'étage. Les murs étaient d'une couleur beige clair et un lit double se trouvait au centre. La table de chevet se trouvait du même côté que dans la chambre de Fred, mais au lieu d'une commode, elle avait une coiffeuse. Sur le mur gauche, on pouvait voir beaucoup de petites photos accrochées soit par magie soit avec de la patafix. Quelques photos avaient été prises dans le monde moldu avec sa famille, mais la plupart étaient en mouvement et avaient été prises Poudlard ou au terrier. Fred regarda toutes les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur une photo de lui et Hermione.

Fred se rappela quand cette photo avait été prise. Elle était en quatrième année et il lui en sixième année. Ils étaient bras dessus bras dessous et toutes les 2 secondes ils sourient puis éclatent de rire . Il sourit puis se tourna vers Hermione qui le regardait curieusement.

"Quoi? Pourquoi est ce que tu souris?" demanda-t-elle vint se placer à côté de lui.

«Je trouve ça bizarre et drôle à la fois que Miss Granger, je-sais-tout et rat de bibliothèque ait une photo de moi, Fred Weasley, roi des farces, accroché sur son mur" répondu Fred avec un sourire un coin.

Hermione rougit quand elle comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait dire. La vérité est que cette photo était une de ses préférées et elle trouvait cela absolument normal. La photo d'elle et Fred montrait combien de joie le monde sorcier lui avait apporté. Et Fred est si beau sur cette photo. Hermione secoua légèrement la tête et rit au visage béat de Fred.

"J'aime vraiment cette photo. C'est tellement toi, tu sais ? Naturel et drôle."

"Eh bien merci Miss Granger. Je suis chez toi que depuis une heure et tu m'as fait deux compliments déjà ! Si ça continue comme ça, tu seras complètement amoureuse de moi à la fin du mois." Fred se mit à rire.

_«Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il se passera»_ pensa Hermione alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'escalier.

_«Combien de fois dois-je te dire Fred? Reste naturel. Encore une fois. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne lui a pas dit à quel point tu es absolument incroyable et lui faire croire que tu as pris la grosse tête. Tu es un vrais crétin. "_

Fred suivit Hermione jusqu'en bas des escaliers et elle continua sa tournée. Elle lui montra la cuisine et la chambre de ses parents qui était en face de la salle de séjour qu'ils avaient visité plus tôt. Enfin, après la longue tournée, ils se laissa tomber dans le canapé du salon.

"Alors, vu que mes parents ne vont pas être à la maison jusqu'à minuit, ça te dit d'apprendre quelques trucs moldus?"

Fred gémit et enfouit sa tête dans le canapé.

«On est obligé? C'est mon premier jour. Nous avons un mois entier pour étudier avant mon exam, on ne peut pas s'amuser un peu?" Il enleva son visage du le canapé pour faire à Hermione les yeux de chien battu.

_«Il a l'air si mignon quand il fait les yeux de chiens battu ... en fait, ses yeux sont toujours mignon et mystérieux . Arrête ça Hermione! Répond à sa question pour l'amour de Merlin!_

"Eh bien, je pense que nous pourrions regarder un film ou quelque chose? Est-ce que tu es d'accord? On peut toujours aller en ville, mais je comptais le faire plus tard cette semaine. Alors, un film c'est ok?"

"Ouais ça sonne bien. Mais ... euh ... Hermione? Par Merlin, c'est quoi un film?"

Ils éclatèrent de rire, mais Hermione pensait juste à une seule chose :

_Merlin, le mois va passer lentement..._

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Je sais bien qu'il y a encore des fautes, mais si j'aurai vraiment tout corrigé, j'aurait pas pu mettre le chapitre en ligne ce soir.

Laissez une review si vous avez aimé ou pas aimé d'ailleurs.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour !

Comment ça va ? Alors, voilà, comme je vous ai promis, le 4eme chapitre est en ligne.

Il y aura un peu d'action entre Hermione et Fred...

Bref, je vous laisse lire.

Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire cette fanfiction.

Elle a été écrite par SophieSolemnlySwears et ça s'appelle "Fred Weasley in the world of muggles"

* * *

**Chapitre 4 -**

Hermione se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la télé qui était suspendue au-dessus de la cheminée. Elle regarda tous les DVD qui se trouvaient dans un petit bac près de la cheminé jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle le tira du bac et l'inséra dans le lecteur DVD. Elle se tourna vers Fred et se rassit sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Un film c'est en fait des photos bougent ensemble sur l'écran du téléviseur pour raconter une histoire. Comme c'est bientôt Noël, je pensais que nous pourrions regarder une comédie romantique. Il y a un bon film qui s'appelle Love Actually . C'est vraiment connu chez les Moldus et vu que c'est un film moldu, tu pourras peut être apprendre des traditions moldues . » Hermione leva les yeux vers Fred qui regardait l'écran du téléviseur d'un air intéressé,

« Ça a l'air génial, combien de temps durent les films moldus Mione ? » demanda Fred avec curiosité.

« Umm bien ils durent environ une heure et demie, mais celui-ci dure environ 2 heures. Alors ça va se terminer vers... »

Hermione leva les yeux vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur le mur et réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés il y a maintenant 2 heures et ils avaient seulement visité la maison, ils n'avaient même pas déballé leur affaires encore! Elle regarda Fred puis regarda encore l'horloge.

«Vu qu'il est déjà midi, que dirais-tu de regarder le film plus tard et de déjeuner maintenant ? On pourrait manger un peu, déballer nos affaires, nous reposer un peu et ensuite regarder le film vers 18 heures, tu es d'accord ? » Demanda Hermione nerveusement.

Fred se mit à rire et se leva. Il s'étira les bras donnant à Hermione un bon aperçu de ses bras musclés.

_Je me demande quel effet me ferait ses bras autour de ma taille ... Argh ! Arrête de penser à ça Hermione! C'est juste Fred. Juste Fred._ Elle secoua la tête et se leva à son tour.

«Mione, arrête de me demander si tout va bien ou je suis d'accord avec ce que tu as prévu. Si toi, tu vas bien, alors moi, ça me convient. Si tu vas bien, je vais bien aussi. Alors, qu'est ce qu'on va manger ? » Fred fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Hermione roula des yeux de façon ludique et le suivit dans la cuisine.

* * *

Fred s'assit à la petite table dans la cuisine tandis que Hermione fouilla dans les placards à la recherche de nourriture. Fred la regarda avec intérêt alors qu'elle marchait dans la cuisine.

_Elle est belle aujourd'hui ... et puis...oh Merlin elle a mit la tête dans le placard et son derrière n'est qu'a quelques centimètres de moi. Merlin, elle a des belles fesses... Par la barbe de Merlin, Fred tu parles comme un pervers. Arrête maintenant ! _Fred secoua la tête et toussa ce qui fit sursauter Hermione qui cogna sa tête contre la porte de l'armoire.

« Aïe! » cria Hermione puis mit sa main sur sa tête. «Oh mon dieu ça fait mal, qui savait que les portes des placards étaient si dures ,hein? » Elle rit doucement puis s'assit en face de Fred .

« Outch Mione, tu saignes! Tu as vraiment du te faire mal.. Laisse moi t'aider » Fred était sur le point d'aller chercher sa baguette lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa baguette se trouvait dans sa valise. Il se dirigea alors vers le levier et pris le petit chiffon qui était sur le bord et il le trempa dans l'eau juste un petit peu.

«Mione, est ce que tu te sent étourdie ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva en face d'Hermione.

« Euh, un peu, mais je pense que ça ira après voir nettoyé le peu de sang et après avoir manger » marmonna Hermione timidement.

«_Oh mon dieu Hermione! La honte... il va penser que tu es un enfant stupide et gâté qui ne peut même pas faire à manger sans se blesser. Oh mon dieu, il te parle ... répond lui ... "_

«Mione? Tu es sûr, tu es pâle. Laisse moi nettoyer ça." Fred tendit soigneusement la main avec le chiffon humide et le posa doucement sur la partie où elle s'était cogné. Elle grimaça légèrement quand Fred mit le chiffon , ce qui le fit reculer rapidement

"Désolé!"

"T'inquiètes pas Fred, c'est rien. Ça m'a juste un peu piqué"

Il hocha la tête rapidement et plaça a nouveau le chiffon sur la partie où elle saignait. La blessure était assez profonde et Hermione saignait abondamment. _Elle a dû se cogner la tête sur un clou ou quelque chose de pointu_ pensa Fred pendant qu'il continuait à tamponner légèrement ses cheveux.

"Ça me semble un peu mieux, mieux que tout à l'heure en tout , tu vas rester assise et moi je vais aller préparer le déjeuner laissez-moi juste aller chercher ma baguette."

Fred sortit de la cuisine puis arriva aux escaliers qu'il monta 4 par 4. Il arriva dans le couloir puis il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa chambre afin de trouver sa baguette. Il fouilla dans sa valise et trouva sa baguette tout au fond. Après qu'il l'ait sortie de la valise, d'un mouvement de baguette il rangea sa valise et la boucla. Il couru dans les escaliers puis dans la cuisine pour trouver une Hermione qui était debout, en train de cuisiner.

«Mione, je t'ai dit que je cuisinerai le déjeuner! Tu es blessé, assied toi" dit Fred avec un air sérieux

"Arrête de t'inquiéter Fred, je vais bien. Et tu es mon invité, tu ne devrais pas faire quoi que ce soit." Elle rougit puis alla chercher quelque chose dans le frigo.

Fred soupira et marcha derrière elle. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et souleva. Elle poussa un cri aigu de surprise et Fred éclata de rire.

«Si tu ne veux pas aller t'asseoir toute seule, alors je vais t'y emmener."

Il la jeta doucement sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le salon en riant pendant qu'Hermione frappait doucement sur son dos.

"Fred! Arrête! Lâche-moi! Frédéric Weasley! Lâche moi tout de suite ou je vais ..."

"Tu vas quoi?" la taquina Fred puis il l'allongea sur le canapé. Elle était maintenant couchée et Fred était juste au dessus d'elle. Ils étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait compter ses cils. Elle croisa son regard puis s'arrêta de rire. Ses yeux étaient d'bleu clair et il la regardait attentivement . Elle regarda le visage souriant de Fred et tout à coup elle senti Fred se pencher légèrement . Son visage était tout près, elle pouvait sentir son souffle quand soudain ...

"GOAL! LE GARDIEN MANQUE DE PEU LA BALLE !" hurla le commentateur

Fred sursauta et recula très rapidement comme si on venait de dire qu'Hermione n'était pas la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Très vite, elle se redressa et se tourna vers lui. Elle était toute rouge et lui n'était pas mieux, Fred toussa maladroitement et dit d'une voix haut perchée

"Comment cela est ... Aghhhmm ... arriver?" demanda Fred, en regardant partout sauf Hermione.

«Je ... euh ... pense avoir appuyé sur le bouton « Marche » de la télécommande de la télé et je pense que la dernière chose que mon père a regardé était Sky Sports, d'où les cris de GOAL!" Hermione se mit à rire nerveusement.

_Oh mon dieu! Il allait m'embrasser? Qu'allait se passer si je n'avais pas appuyé sur la télécommande ? Il m'aurait quand même embrassé ? Ce va certainement compliquer les choses ..._

Fred se mit à rire et à s'assit sur le canapé en laissant une distance raisonnable entre lui et Hermione. _Que diable fait-il maintenant?_ pensait-elle. Juste au moment où elle était sur le point de lui demander si c'est lui qui a la télécommande, il éteignit la télé.

"Il est presque une heure et on n'a toujours pas mangé. Je vais cuisinier, puis après faudra qu'on déballe nos affaires, qu'on se repose et qu'on regarde le film dont tu m'avais parlé. T'en penses quoi ?" dit Fred en allant dans la cuisine.

_Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser ? Oh Merlin... ça va compliquer les choses..._

* * *

__Et voilà ! Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello !

Alors, Je sais, je poste (encore) en retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes pendant les vacances. J'ai du aller à l'hosto et tout ça. enfin, bref.

BONNE ANNÉE ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes.

Le chapitre est là. Je viens tout juste de finir de le traduire.

C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Je trouve que c'est assez drôle ce qui arrive à Fred. Enfin, vous verrez bien.

**Je rappelle encore que ce n'est qu'une traduction. Le vrai titre de l'histoire s'intitule "Fred Weasley in the world of Muggles" et c'est écrit par SophieSolemnlySwears. Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

** Armelle** :

Merci pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre autant que je l'aime moi.

Celui ci est un peu plus long que les précédents mais la longueur des chapitre change en fonction de l'humeur de Sophie donc faut se plaindre à elle ^^.

Bisous !

**Elo : **

Coucou Elo,

Merci pour ta review. C'est cool que tu ais aimé le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour celui ci.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Hermione ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

Fred retourna dans la cuisine et commença a faire des sandwiches en s'aidant de sa baguette. Hermione le suivit en espérant pouvoir l'aider à préparer le déjeuner. _« Parle normalement Hermione et surtout ne pense pas et ne parle pas du 'presque baiser' » _

« Fred ? Sérieusement ? Tu es censé apprendre comment les moldus vivent ! Les moldus ne se baladent pas avec une baguette, ils en ont pas. Ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour faire des simples sandwiches. Voilà, on va commencer par des simples choses à savoir sur les moldus puis avec le temps tu apprendra comment ça marche l'électricité puis on verra les sports. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui arracha la baguette de sa main. Il râla pour montrer son désaccord ce qui fit rire Hermione.

« Je te rendrai ta baguette a la fin des vacances. Mais jusqu'à la, tu ne seras plus un sorcier mais un moldu. Compris ? » Hermione fit un clin d'œil puis mit la baguette de Fred dans sa poche puis continua a beurrer le pain.

« Je pense que tu veux dire que je serai un moldu mais un moldu avec une personnalité magique. C'est totalement moi. Ou peut être le plus sexy des moldus. Ouais, je préfère celui ci. »

« Tu rêves.. » répondit Hermione.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et firent a manger dans un silence confortable. La gêne qu'avait été causé par le 'presque baiser' avait été oubliée et à présent ils appréciaient chacun la compagnie de l'autre.

Ils étaient maintenant en train de parler et de manger des sandwiches au jambon autour de la petite table.

« Hermione, dit Fred sur le ton de la conversation. J'ai pensé... vu que je vais être un moldu pendant un mois entier, tu devrais peut être en être une aussi. Allé, donne moi ta baguette. » Fred se leva et fit le tour de la table afin d'atteindre la place d'Hermione et d'essayer d'attraper sa baguette qui se trouvait dans sa poche.

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est pas moi qui ait raté l'examen sur les moldus ! »

« Oohh, Est-ce que la petite Mione a peur de vivre sans magie pendant un mois ? Tu as peur d'être une désespérante petite moldue ? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir puis essaya de parler normalement mais la colère se faisait entendre dans sa voix.

« Les moldus ne sont pas désespérants Fred ! Ils n'ont juste pas besoin de baguettes ou de magie pour vivre. Ce n'est pas une raison pour les insulter. »

Fred ne dit plus rien, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il essaya de sourire mais se fut un sourire crispé. Il attendit qu'Hermione craque et qu'elle lui donne sa baguette. Il regarda Hermione puis elle soupira, signe qu'il avait gagné.

« D'accord. Tien, prend ma baguette et nous irons les mettre dans l'armoire de ma mère et on y touchera plus jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Ils se levèrent en même temps, laissant les sandwiches sur la petite table puis montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre des parents d'Hermione. Ils ouvrirent la porte puis se dirigèrent vers les armoires. Hermione ouvrit la porte de l'armoire et sourit. Elle ressemblait tellement à sa mère. Les vêtements étaient rangées, du côté droit, en fonction de leur couleur, et du côté gauche, en fonction de leur taille.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'un jour je rencontrerai quelqu'un qui serai plus maniaque que toi ! Tu ressembles énormément à ta mère ! » rigola Fred.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis plaça la baguette de Fred tout en haut de l'armoire, quand elle se retourna elle vit Fred, les larmes aux yeux, jouer avec sa baguette.

« Je ne suis pas prêt à être un moldu Hermione.. J'ai besoin de magie. S'il te plait Hermione, ne me fait pas ça... Je ne pourrai vivre sans magie » Fred fit semblant de pleurer puis éclata de rire. Hermione, qui croyait qu'il était sérieux, rigola aussi puis lui prit sa baguette des mains.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Fred, je prendrait le soin de t'enterrer »

Fred parut choqué puis commença a rigoler. Hermione lui prit sa baguette de ses mains puis la plaça à côté de la sienne. Elle ferma l'armoire à clef puis mit la clef dans sa poche. _Je n'ai jamais vu une Hermione pareille, elle avait rigolé à ma blague même si elle était nulle. Je pense que j'ai une bonne influence sur elle. Ou peut être qu'elle n'est pas l'Hermione que je connais._ Pensa Fred alors qu'ils rejoignaient le salon.

Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se trouvait dans le salon et vit qu'il était presque 15 heures. «_Merlin, Le temps est passé trop vite_ » Fred se leva du canapé et elle fit de même.

« Bon, il est 15 heures. On devrait peut être déballer nos affaires, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Je vais te laisser du temps si jamais tu as des trucs à faire. On dînera dans quelques heures. Tu es d'accord ? »

« C'est super. Oh si jamais George verrait tout ce que je ferai dans la maison d'Hermione Granger » Il sourit puis monta les escaliers.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire puis dit :

« Croit moi, avec ou sans baguette, c'est déconseillé de m'approcher ».

Fred prit sa valise et la posa sur son lit puis il chercha sa baguette dans sa poche. «Crotte.. J'ai oublié, je suis un moldu ». Il commença a ranger ses habits de façon moldue et après une heure tout avait été rangé sauf sa toilette.

Il prit son shampoing et son gel de douche puis alla dans la salle de bain qu'il allait partager avec Hermione. La salle de bain était toujours aussi ravissante, elle n'avais pas changé depuis qu'il était venu mais il était toujours émerveillé quand il y entrait. Les petites bouteilles multicolores était toujours là alors il décida de s'amuser un peu. Il entra dans la salle de bain et éparpilla les bouteilles un peu partout dans le placard. Il posa ses affaires dans le placard et regarda le shampoing au citron d'Hermione quand il vit une petite boite qui se trouvait juste derrière ses affaires.

Il prit la petite boite et regarda les petits objets en coton qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

« Hermione ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Dit Fred en sortant un petit objet en coton de la boite. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entra dans la salle de bain.

« De quoi est ce que tu parles Fred ? » demanda Hermione.

Fred regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main et pointa son index vers l'objet.

Hermione leva les yeux vers la main de Fred et n'osa pas croire qu'il avait trouvé..ça. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et après avoir arracher la boite des mains de Fred, cria :

« FRED ! PAR MERLIN ! QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?! »

Fred paniqua sur le moment et répondit vite afin de calmer Hermione.

« Je.. Je voulais juste mettre mes affaires dans le placard et puis j'ai regardé un peu. Je voulais voir ton shampoing et puis j'ai... J'ai trouvé cette..cette boite. Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Hermione soupira puis reposa la boite dans le placard. Elle fit semblant de chercher quelque chose afin d'éviter le regard de Fred.

« Et bien... c'est plus les filles moldues qui les utilisent. Moi, je les ai seulement utilisés quand je ne pouvais pas faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Hum... Tu n'as jamais entendu parlé de... Des règles chez une filles ? » elle marmonna les derniers mots en espérant que Fred ne l'ai pas entendue.

«Et bien, si. En 6eme année, on a eu des cours d'Éducation Sexuelle. Mais je ne comprend pas vraiment l'utilité des... »

Fred se tut et Hermione devina qu'il avait enfin compris. Les oreilles de Fred devinrent rouge tomate ainsi que les joues d'Hermione. Fred regarda le sol avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Je suis tellement désolé Mione. Je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste regarder. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était.. Désolé »

« Hum... c'est pas grave. Au moins tu as appris quelques choses sur les moldus maintenant, n'est pas ? » dit Hermione nerveusement.

« Ca aurait été mieux si je n'avais pas appris ce que c'était des tampons. Je suis presque sur qu'il n'y aura pas de questions sur ça à l'examen. »

Hermione rigola puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Fred se donna une claque mentalement ou... Non, Il se donna une vraie claque puis dit à voix basse :

_« Par Merlin, Je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu faire pire même si j'aurai essayé... Pourquoi est ce que tu as trouvé ses tampons Fred ? Pourquoi ? »_

* * *

Voilà ! Haha, Pauvre Fred !

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

xx


End file.
